Bowling Buddies
by Cerulean Musings
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "What if Erica and Mel went on a double date with another couple?". Feat Stalia. Erica/OFC. Underneath it All AU.


_**Bowling Buddies**_

Summary **-** Tumblr prompt: "What if Erica and Mel went on a double date with another couple?". Feat Stalia

 _A/n: This would be considered AU since it's set in a time where Erica and Malia are both alive._

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Malia asked while turning the bowling shoe in her hand this way and that. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed, recoiling at the pungent scent that stuck in her nostrils.

"We're trying to help you transition back into society, right? This helps," Stiles replied with less reservations about the bowling shoes.

"No, I mean why are we on a _double date_?" Malia replied, her eyebrows lifting. "And with _them_." She jerked her thumb over at Erica and Melanie who, sitting on the seats across from them, were laughing about something as Melanie tied Erica's shoes for her. She insisted on keeping her nails long and that tended to get in the way of simple acts such as tying shoes. "What's the point of this?"

"Double dates are fun! You know, the more the merrier," Stiles said. At Malia's furrowed brow he added, "Mel insisted. She wants us all to get along—"

"That's a lost cause," Malia interrupted. "I don't like them. Melanie smiles too much, I mean is something wrong with her head? Is she capable of frowning? And Erica, she's so arrogant. I don't know how you deal with them."

"Enhanced hearing, sweetie," Erica said as she stalked over, her lips curled up in the corners. "No need to talk behind my back, I'm going to hear it all anyway."

"Good, I don't have to repeat myself," Malia stated with a bit of bite to her words.

"Now now, we're all here to have some fun," Melanie spoke up, squeezing her way in between the two girls. "And nothing screams 'fun' more than… _nachos!"_ She pulled the carton from behind her back and held them out. Stiles eagerly dove forward and shoved some in his mouth. "Sorry, Malia, I checked, they don't serve deer here. The man behind the counter was a bit huffy about it, too."

"Really?" Erica asked, her eyes hardening. "Want me to do something?"

"No, it's okay. He was only doing his job," Melanie said with a shake of her head. She picked up a chip with a large glob of cheddar cheese on it and popped it into her mouth. "I wanna bowl! Who goes first?"

"Stiles does," Erica noted, looking up at the board. "We better clear out least we want a concussion."

"Ha ha," Stiles muttered with a full mouth, rolling his eyes. "My form's not that bad. I got a strike that one time."

"Hmmm…too bad it wasn't your lane," she said innocently, tugging on the end of her hair. "And was a fluke. That pin shouldn't have fallen over."

"But it did," Malia jumped in, getting to her feet. "And he'll do it again, too!"

Erica scoffed. "Maybe if he shit a horseshoe or a rabbit's foot."

"Come on guys, the nachos are getting cold," Melanie said, thrusting them in between Malia and Erica. She could sense the growing tension between the two and did her best to diffuse it. They were supposed to have a good time, not fight with one another. Maybe she should've asked Scott and Kira to come too.

"Stiles can do it," Malia continued.

"Malia, _please_ , don't help," Stiles begged as he went for a bowling ball.

"Look! It even has bacon!" Melanie pointed out, still offering up the chips. "They're getting soggy."

But she fell on deaf ears as Malia and Erica sized one another up. " _Sweetie_ , Stiles can't even hit a hole-in-one on a kiddie mini golfing course," Erica stated. "I'm surprised he can even get his fingers in the right holes." Her smirk returned as she added, "In more ways than one."

"Okay, Eri, that's a bit too far."

" _Stiles is good in bed!_ " Malia growled, her voice having risen high enough that it made some people nearby stop and stare.

"Thanks, Malia," Stiles said with a thumbs up, sarcasm dripping from his words, "You can just go on ignoring me."

"Oh, you don't have to convince _me_ ," Erica said, placing her hand on her chest. "Really. If that's what you believe and makes you feel better, go right ahead."

"Oh dear," Melanie muttered, resigning that this fight wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Erica was definitely going to have to do a lot of sucking up to her later for this. All she wanted to do was wear funny shoes and eat junk food and throw some balls at some pins, was that too much to ask? Judging by Erica's flashing gold eyes and Malia's flashing blue ones it was.

Stiles took his turn, earning himself a spare after knocking down five pins and sat down next to Melanie where she had retreated to their seats. They ate the rest of the nachos, watching as their girlfriends started arguing to defend their significant other's honor. "You know," Melanie sighed, "I'm beginning to think that next time we want to hang out, we should ditch them and go do something with Scott and Kira on our own."

Stiles slowly nodded his head. "That's not a bad idea," he agreed.

"That way they can then be all hot and bothered for us later," Melanie continued with a mischievous sparkle in her eye, "and we don't have to do all the work."

"Even _better_ idea," Stiles agree with a half smile. It slipped a second later as he looked over to his girlfriend and he jumped out of his seat. "No! Malia, no, we don't use bowling pins as weapons—where did you _get_ that anyway?"


End file.
